


sarang

by mjmis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjmis/pseuds/mjmis
Summary: sarang (n.): the feeling of wanting to be with someone until death. alternatively, you and bokuto’s everlasting love.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	sarang

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! this is my first character/reader fanfic, so if there are any issues with my writing, feel free to let me know! enjoy :) also sorry if the formatting is weird lol

**PAST:**

September 2nd, 2016, had been the day that Bokuto confessed to you. The captain of the Fukurodani volleyball team had sparked a particular interest in you, which in the feeling was mutual, and decided to ask you out after a few months. Of course, the first few months were awkward; little pecks on your cheek after volleyball games, cuddling up together on your sofa as you watched over-dramatic American television shows, baking in the kitchen, wearing his jersey at volleyball games, and much more. It was to the extent that Bokuto had gotten used to waking up every day with you by his side. He was infatuated by you, and you were head-over-heels for him. 

On a particular Wednesday, when he was at volleyball practice, you had come across his childhood photos; in which many include Akaashi. You knew that you were supposed to be cheering at his game tomorrow, and he told you to not wait up for him since he was getting out of volleyball practice quite late. Just as you were smiling goofily at his baby pictures, and thinking of packing up and going to sleep, your phone buzzed. You peeked over to check who was texting you at this time.

**owlkuto <3** 22:39 -

Hey, babe, I’m almost home :). That is if you’re not asleep yet… 

**owlkuto <3** 22:39 -

I hope you’re asleep already >:(. We’re waking up early to go to my game tomorrow, remember??

You laughed a bit at his enthusiasm. It had already been 7 months since you first started dating Bokuto, and he was still able to give you those same butterflies that permanently resided in your stomach. 

**me** 22:40 -

i was just about to sleep. don’t overwork yourself, and drive home safe!

You turned your phone off, looking for a blanket so that you could sleep on the couch until Bokuto came home. Not even a second after replying, Bokuto spammed you with messages again.

**owlkuto <3** 22:40 -

OKAY, I LOVE YOU PLEASE SLEEP WELL <3

**owlkuto <3** 22:40 -

I can’t wait to show you off to my teammates!

**owlkuto <3** 22:40 -

Man, they’ll be so jealous.

**owlkuto <3** 22:41 -

I’m going to cuddle the shit out of you when I arrive!!!!

You smile at his texts, feeling ever so flustered as you started typing once again. 

**me** 22:41 -

don’t drive and text, bokuto. i’m waiting for you :)

**owlkuto <3** 22:42 -

AGHH MY GIRLFRIEND IS SO COOL!!  
  


**owlkuto <3** 22:42 -

Ok, ok. I won’t drive and text.

**owlkuto <3** 22:42 -

I love you so much!!!

The butterflies make a reappearance. He could always make you melt under his touch, his words, his smile. You put your phone down, hoping that he wouldn’t text you much longer since he was driving. 

As you were dozing off on the sofa, you could hear the faint sound of keys jingling from the opposite side of the door. Bokuto was home. A smile graced your lips as you rubbed your sleep-filled eyes, looking at him as he took off his shoes. God, he was perfect. 

“Welcome home, bubs,” you whisper, your voice a barely hushed tone.

“Hey! Why aren’t you asleep yet?” he exclaimed quietly, the excitement showing vividly in his voice. 

“I was waiting for you,” you responded, hiding the blush dawning on your face by burying your head in your blankets once again.

“AWW YOU CUTIE!” he whisper-yelled, and he flashed his award-winning grin before rushing over to your side.

As he ran over to you, he immediately placed a hug on your cold body. Even though he was the one who was outside, he still radiated more body heat than you had ever encountered in any human being. His muscular body wrapped his burly arms around you, engulfing you further in that heat of his. You were truly, and utterly, in love with Bokuto Koutarou. 

You two cuddled on the squashed sofa, just a small blanket over the both of you. He pecked your face and whispered small compliments between each peck. Was this man even real? As his arms grew tired, he shifted positions so that he would be below you, instead of having to lift his arms on top. Once again, he wrapped his arms around your body and gave you a slight kiss on the nose.

“You are so beautiful.”

Just those simple words muttered from his mouth were able to make your heart leap. It’s funny how even though you had spent so much time together, he was still able to make you so flustered by every tiny thing he said. You kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair until your vision became blurry.

“Good night, my love,” he muttered, kissing you on the forehead lightly.

Those were the last few words before you dozed off, sleeping to the sound of Bokuto’s breath and heartbeat under yours.

The next morning was a rushed one. You decided that from now on, whenever Bokuto told you to stop waiting for him after practice, you would listen. Your energy was so drained compared to Bokuto’s, even though he was the one who had practice until late last night and woke up early in the morning. How could this boy have so much energy every day?

As you two walked to Fukurodani’s gym, he held your hand in his warm one. He constantly looked over and smiled at you, before blushing and looking away. Your thoughts drifted, and you didn’t bother to ask why he seemed so nervous. You thought it was probably because you were going to his game for the first time in a while. Exams and studying had occupied all your free time, so, unfortunately, you couldn’t attend the rest. You were wearing Bokuto’s alternative jersey, and once you arrived in the gym, all heads turned to you two.

“HEY HEY HEY!! We’re here!” Bokuto announced, pearly whites beaming with pride as he stepped into the air-conditioned area.

A black-haired boy with soft blue eyes approached you. You recall him being Bokuto’s setter, Akaashi. You smiled at him, and he gave you a slight smile back. You greeted the rest of the team, and they all blushed under your presence. You could see Bokuto worrying slightly as he put his arms above your shoulders, especially after his teammates would constantly call you ‘cute’ or ‘pretty’. They applauded Bokuto, saying that he was an extremely lucky man to have you. You giggled at their compliments, thanking each of them in return.

Soon, it was time for the game to start. Bokuto gave you one last kiss as he headed towards the court. You look at him in awe, as he encourages his team to do their best. It was a match against Nekoma, an uprising rival team in the district. You understood that the setter for the opposing team wasn’t as tall as the setters you had seen in other games, but maybe there was a specific reason for it? The game started with Nekoma taking the first set. A sulking Bokuto came off the court, whining into your shoulders. You reassured him that they would take the second set and that you believed in him. You pecked his face with chaste kisses and ruffled his hair as he walked back onto the court, confidence in his steps once again. 

You knew that setters had to be ridiculously smart, but Nekoma’s setter was definitely like one you’d never seen before. He was able to adapt to Fukurodani’s tactics and tell his teammates the way to block every single one of Bokuto’s spikes. Bokuto had started to look dejected again, losing his oomph on the court.

“Bokuto! Call a timeout!” you yelled at your sweat-drained boyfriend, hoping he would hear you from afar.

He could hear you yelling from the sidelines, notably since you were one of the only guests allowed in the area. As he watched you, he listened to your input and had his coach call a time-out for the team. Everyone surrounded you with different looks in their eyes. Desperation, exhaustion, eagerness, and hope. You gathered them around as Bokuto told them to listen carefully to what you had to say. You rarely interfered with his games, so he knew this had to be important.

“Listen. Nekoma’s setter somehow knows exactly what you’ve been doing up until now. He’s worked out your tactics, and he’s told his teammates how to score on the opposing side.”

At first, Bokuto got a little skeptical that you were looking at other people and not him, but he realized that you were right. The rest of the team motioned as if to continue.

“The team should do surprise attacks. If you’ve already practiced some, great. If you haven’t, try and improvise without losing points. This should at least get you back in the game by a couple of points.”

The team had their eyes wide in anticipation, complimenting you on how smart you were, and how you should be the team’s manager. Bokuto just stood there, his eyes glistening with pride. 

After the time-out, Fukurodani seemed to be better than ever. Bokuto changed slightly from his straight shot to an accurate cross-shot, which confused both the blockers and the blonde setter. Akaashi made sure to use other spikers to pinpoint the target off Bokuto, and they were finally able to pull a few points ahead. After multiple time-outs from Nekoma, the match ended 2-1 to Fukurodani. 

You waited patiently for Bokuto outside the gym, earning you smiles from the team members and several gushes about how clever you were. The coach was seriously thinking about making you a manager for their team! You were scrolling through your phone, wondering when Bokuto was finally going to make his appearance, when you got a notification.

**owlkuto <3** 17:03 -

Hey, could you come back to the gym real quick?

Your heart quickened. Did he get hurt? Did he become sick? You rushed into the building without a second thought, frantically searching for Bokuto. The gym was dark, and without the lights on, you couldn’t navigate where you were going. You blindly touched around in the dark, hoping to stumble upon the light switch. Instead of stumbling upon a light switch, you stumbled across a Bokuto on his knees. Someone proceeded to turn on the lights, as you see Bokuto on one knee, and the rest of the team holding up signs that read as ‘Marry me?’.

You looked from Bokuto to the boys, each of them having hearty grins on their faces. Some had even shed a few tears! You could feel the stinging of your own tears welling in your eyes, as Bokuto prominently waited for your answer. 

“Yes! A hundred, no, thousand times yes!” you exclaimed, eyes brimming with tears of joy.

He gave you a meaty grin, the one that had you falling for him more and more every minute, as he slipped the ring on your ring finger. Not only did the ring look expensive, but it was gorgeous too! Your dream ring. He gradually stood up to hug you, flowers still in hand. Is this why he had been blushing on the way here? Your thoughts dissipated as his lips attached to yours. At this moment, all you felt was genuine happiness for the boy in front of you.

As you and Bokuto arrived home, he didn’t even wait for you to remove your shoes as he slobbered you in wet kisses. You giggled; he hadn’t been this needy for a while and you missed it.

“Mine, mine, mine!” he mumbled, proceeding to look you up and down before devouring you once again.

Bokuto repeated ‘mine’ every time he had to take a breath, only being able to look at your adoring eyes. This man was yours. He put a ring on it. You could feel his breath on your jaw, and he held up your chin so he could peck your neck. You gasped, realizing that this was going to escalate. You gently pushed Bokuto away from you.

“Bokuto! You forgot to shower!” you giggled slightly, humming as he persisted in kissing you.

You chuckled at his annoyed expression. As you sat up, you could feel his hard-on grinding in between your inner thighs. It was astonishing that you could make him so riled up by just a few simple kisses. He murmured into your neck, an indication that the shower could be postponed. You could never say no to this man. You chuckled sightly before removing your hands from his head. He attacked you with wet kisses once again, pushing his hard-on against your knee. You slightly moved your hands to palm his erection as he grunted into your neck. You could feel the vibrations from his grunts travel down your body. 

He tore your shirt off, leaving you in only your skirt and your bra. He eyed you up and down once more, looking at you as if you were the only thing that he could ever see. This made you extremely flustered and you covered your face with your arms. 

“Baby, don’t do that. You’re gorgeous, what’re you covering your face for?” he breathed into your skin, sending more chills up your spine.

You blushed once again under his charm. How could he get you so red and flustered with just words? He proceeded to remove your bra, leaving the cold air to harden your nipples. You gasp, as he plays with your sensitive nubs. The gasps quickly turn into soft moans, and you arch your back into his mouth. He sucks one last time and starts to move to the lower region of your body. You mewled loudly as he ran over your wet slit clothed by your underwear. You could feel his big calloused hands move your panties aside as he lowered himself to your sex. You ran your hands through his hair, earning little groans when you tugged too hard. Once again, he thrust his lips into your wet folds as you moaned from the action. He nested his head against your inner thighs, staring up at you with his gold eyes, which were filled with admiration. You could feel the heat that was originally placed on your cheeks travel down to erupt throughout your body. You shivered as you were reaching the climax of this so-called ‘euphoria’. 

“Bokuto! Stop! I think I’m gonna—” you exclaim, your pants getting heavier and harder to control as you squirm under his touch.

“It’s okay baby, let it out.” his hushed tone showed that he was truly focusing; he rarely used this tone outside of court.

You squirmed once more as you finally hit your climax, the waves of euphoria coursing through your body as you finished. Bokuto licked his lips and looked up at you, a devilish grin engraved on his face.

“We’re not done yet, babes,” he assured and proceeded to move up to claim your lips again.

The night passed with endless orgasms, sweet everything’s, and aftercare almost as good as the sex itself. 

  
  


**PRESENT** :

You watch Bokuto as he slams the ball diagonally across the net, earning a point for the MSBY Black Jackals. You cheer ten times louder than the average fangirl, earning you strange looks from the crowd. But you don’t care. Today is all about supporting your husband. 

It’s been two years since you two decided to ‘put a ring on it’. Sometimes, it felt like it was just yesterday that Bokuto was tensing up at the slightest touch. Of course, being a professional athlete had its disadvantages. A year into marriage, he was barely home and had to travel overseas for a variety of matches that made you yearn for more. You didn’t want to be that clingy wife that would make Bokuto choose between you or volleyball; you know that both had significant importance to him. However, it had been so long since you two had just gone on a simple date at the movies or even shared a home-cooked meal. You couldn’t just blame it on his job though, yours kept you pretty occupied as well.

Despite your busy schedules, you two always make time for each other. Whether it’s just a simple day at home or a fancy outing at the beach, you enjoyed both whatsoever. It’s the time spent with him that counts. 

On one of the drunken nights that you two had shared during his off-season, he had confessed to seeing a family-orientated future with you. ‘You’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can’t wait to see your stomach swollen with my kids. Man, I can’t wait.’ Your heart flutters at the memory, subconsciously touching your stomach as you get lost in thought. You blinked several times before realizing that Bokuto had messaged you.

**owlkuto <3** 01:34 -

I miss you! Let’s get lunch together.

**owlkuto <3** 01:35 -

Of course, we don’t have to if you’re busy!

You smile at his messages. How is he still able to make you smile like a high-schooler in love? You rapidly type a response, your thumbs dancing over the small keyboard.

**me** 01:37 - 

Sounds great. I have news to tell you anyway. ;)

You lock your phone and try to get back on track once more. Work is over-pressuring, but just a simple text from Bokuto could change your whole mood. You are so whipped for him. But who’s to say that you’re complaining?

Two o’clock comes after an eternity of glancing back and forth at the clock on your laptop as you shut it down to make your lunch departure. You rush to the lunch destination that Bokuto picked out, and your small smile widened when you see that Bokuto’s already there: waiting in his post-practice uniform. He gives you a wide grin as you approach.

“You look stunning, as usual.” he expressed, as he continues to stare at you in awe. You’ve always known that he loves when you wear business attire for work.

“Thank you, but I have to say, the man in front of me charms my eyes to a better extent,” you mumble, slightly in a daze from how good he looks post-practice. His arms glistened with sweat, and you took in his disheveled hair and drooping eyes. He truly is stunning. 

As you two make it to the cafe, he grabs a chair and waits for you to sit; the gentlemanly gesture making you laugh. You talk about everyone and everything, starting with how his teammates had held an end-of-season party, and ending with how much he’s missed you. You return the enthusiasm by telling him about the rumors spreading around your workplace at the moment, and that you missed him too.

“So… What is it that you wanted to tell me?” Bokuto offers, his eyes glimmering with excitement. 

He was nervous; his hands fiddling with yours as he refused to make eye contact. As he tried to sneak glances at you, he would immediately turn his head back to look at his lap, fiddling with your fingers once more.

You take a few deep breaths to relax the sudden pounding of your heart. If it was just a tiny bit quieter in the cafe, you do not doubt that Bokuto would be able to hear your heart practically doing cartwheels inside your chest. You rummage inside your bag for the important object, patience growing thin as you struggled to find it. Eventually, you take it out and Bokuto’s eyes widen dramatically. 

“Is that what I think it is?” he says, his voice barely above a whisper. He looks so excited, yet so confused. You nod in affirmation.

“Yes, Bokuto. I’m pregnant.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! sorry if this was really badly-written, i didn’t have time to check through thoroughly but if i made any mistakes, please let me know! as we all know, i suck at writing smut so please put up w me!! kudos, comments, and requests are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
